The Cliff and the Cat
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: Deny it as he might, Kankurou has a thing for small animals and has and even bigger problem of hurting himself in the process of trying to save said animals. Jiraiya/Itachi/Kankurou


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note**: A little drabble for a friend. Also, there are more fics up on Archive of Our Own that I haven't posted here. If you are interested I can be found under the same name over there! ^o^

_Read, review and please enjoy! _

* * *

Kankurou knew he'd made a grave mistake the second he settled his feet firmly on the small tree that was growing from the side of the cliff. The plant gave a hideous creaking sound that shouldn't have been possible and then he was falling nearly twenty feet to the ground, his foot catching on a loose vine on the way. His ankle gave a sickening pop and white hot pain shot up his leg. He couldn't hold back the loud cry that worked its way up his throat. He landed on his back, breath completely knocked out of him.

He stared up at the small cat he'd been trying to save from one of the cliff ledges that was now blinking large eyes down at him as if to ask what exactly he thought he was doing. Kankurou cursed his need to save small animals from danger as he tried to get his breath back. His whole body hurt and he felt as if he'd never breathe properly again. He would have bruises all across his back but nothing was as bad as he knew his ankle was. He could feel it throbbing with pain and if he so much as twitched it, a sharp pain ran up his leg.

The sudden sound of running footsteps reached his ears and he cursed his bad luck. Of course Jiraiya and Itachi had heard him. His landing had been quite loud but not nearly as loud as the sound of pain he'd made when his ankle had caught on the vine. He still hadn't caught his breath when the two men appeared from behind the bank of trees that ran along beside the cliff.

Itachi reacted before Jiraiya did and was at his side in an instant, though Jiraiya wasn't far behind. Itachi was still new to Kankurou's apparent need to harm himself when they were out in the woods. Jiraiya was quite used to patching up the younger man due to his random accidents. Itachi would get used to it soon enough but somehow Kankurou knew he would always be a little more reactive than Jiraiya was. Kankurou put that down to the fact that his brother had been gravely injured in an accident while out play when he was younger. He had lived, but not without consequences. Sasuke would never walk properly again, restricted to crutches for the rest of his life. Both Kankurou and Jiraiya knew Itachi blamed himself. So Kankurou was a little more forgiving of Itachi's reactions to his injuries.

"Did you break anything?" Itachi asked. He was already on his knees his knees by Kankurou, ears flat against his head in concern. Long fingered hands skimmed up across his body, feeling at his ribs and arms through the thin cotton tunic Kankurou wore. Kankurou shrug his shoulders. He still didn't have full working order of his lungs and using his voice was completely out of the question. Instead, he wrapped his tail around Itachi's wrist in an uncharacteristic show of reassurance as he felt down his legs.

Itachi's own black tail pressed warm against Kankurou's side as Itachi pulled away from him. He knew full well that Kankurou didn't like being fussed over but it was in his nature to begin with but it had been doubled after his brother's accident. Instead of continuing to run his hands over Kankurou's body like he wished to, he twisted his hands in his linen pants. Jiraiya knelt beside him with a frown and a shake of his head at Kankurou.

"What the fuck were you doing this time?" he muttered as he did his own observation of the damages Kankurou had done to himself. Kankurou glared at him, ear flattening against his skull at the jibe. Jiraiya grinned down at him, sliding a palm under Kankurou's head so it was cradled in his large palm. Itachi had twisted his fingers in Jiraiya's tunic, needing to hold onto something other than himself.

"'S fine," Kankurou slurred finally as he tried to push himself into a sitting position. The motion sent spiderwebs of pain down his back and he instantly stopped. Itachi frowned at him, hands wrapping around Kankurou's middle gently while his tail wrapped around his wrist.

"I'm fine," Kankurou repeated but he didn't shove away his lovers hands as they helped him into a sitting position. Jiraiya shifted behind him so Kankurou could lean against him, wrapped up in Jiraiya's fluffy white tail. The black fur of Itachi's was a sharp contrast to it and Kankurou paused for a moment to run his fingers through their fur as he made sure he could breathe properly.

"What happened?" Itachi asked and Kankurou sighed. He knew Jiraiya would tease him and Itachi would only frown harder.

"I was trying to save a cat," he muttered. As if it knew he was talking about it, the small animal meowed loudly at them to remind them that it was still stuck. Jiraiya's laugh was instant and Kankurou's ears flattened against his head. He struggled out of their grasp, forgetting he'd injured his ankle as well. He let out a yelp as he tried to stand and instantly fell back to the ground in a heap against Itachi. Itachi caught him and Kankurou was quietly grateful for his unparalleled reflexes.

"You did hurt yourself," Itachi admonished and even Jiraiya had sobered up. Itachi pressed gentle fingers against his swollen ankle. Pain radiated up his leg from the spot and Kankurou sucked in a pained breath.

"You probably broke it," Itachi frowned at him as he felt Kankurou's ankle. Kankurou twisted his fingers in the fur of Jiraiya's tail in an effort not to cry out in pain. Jiraiya gave him a knowing look when Kankurou blinked up at him and he knew he was going to lose any arguments he might have had about how he was 'fine.'

"We'll have to get you home and wrap it," Jiraiya informed him. "You aren't going to be able to walk on it." Kankurou tried to protest but all that came out was a squeak as Jiraiya stood and hefted him up into his arms.

"I can walk!" Kankurou argued as he struggled in Jiraiya's arms. He knew that in reality there was no way in hell he was going to make it all the way back to their little cabin on his ankle, but he didn't see any reason he couldn't make a good fuss over being carried. He wasn't some damsel in distress that needed rescuing. All he needed was a little help walking or so he told himself.

"Stop it, before you hurt yourself again," Jiraiya growled, his wolf half leaking into his voice. Kankurou grumbled for a moment longer before settling into Jiraiya's arms with a huff. He hated being babied, but he knew better than to argue with Jiraiya when he pulled out his animal side. Itachi was smiling fondly at them from where he was standing. Kankurou sneered at the look and was about to say something when Itachi turned around and started to climb the wall that Kankurou had fallen from.

"What are you doing?" Kankurou asked in amazement as Itachi nimbly scaled the cliff side and was pulling the small kitten into his arms with in moments.

"Saving your cat," he replied as he dropped easily to his feet. Kankurou sometimes wished he was part cat like Itachi was. Maybe then he would land on his feet more often rather than his back.

"It's not my cat!" he barked, renewing his struggle to free himself from Jiraiya's hold. Jiraiya growled at him, arms tightening around him.

"If you don't stop struggling and let us take care of you, there will be hell to pay when we're done." The threat was enough to give Kankurou pause. He knew good and well that Jiraiya wasn't below a little punishment if Kankurou wasn't cooperative when they were trying to heal him. So the threat was very real and the thought of having a burning backside to go with his sore ankle wasn't all that appealing. So he settled down in Jiraiya's arms, tail swishing back and forth in annoyance as they started the long walk back to their cabin. The small kitten curled up happily in Itachi's arms and started purring. Somehow, Kankurou wasn't quite so angry that he had a new injury as he watched the small animal.


End file.
